Nowadays, vehicles have the ability to monitor many of their systems and components (e.g. the engine, the battery, the electronic systems, etc.) in addition to the vehicle's surroundings and environmental conditions. Vehicles have numerous onboard computers that can operate to analyze the monitored systems, thereby allowing the vehicle to perform various operations in response to the analysis of data from the monitored systems, monitored components and sensors. For example, a vehicle may automatically turn on its headlights upon a reading by a light sensor that there are low light levels (e.g. it is nighttime, the vehicle is in a tunnel, etc.). Furthermore, a vehicle may provide a “fuel almost empty” light indicating that the vehicle has sensed that the fuel level is low. Although preprogrammed vehicle tasks have been implemented for a long time, vehicles have yet to allow the user to configure their vehicle to perform user-defined tasks (i.e. customized vehicle tasks). Additionally, there has been no way to provide the user with suggested vehicle tasks.